


You're it!

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Fic, Laser Tag, M/M, Niall Styles, side narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Liam follows his favourite nephew and his parents for a game of laser tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're it!

You're it!

''What is this place?''

Harry and Niall ignored their best friend question, letting their son explain. Danny is better at it anyways.

''It's a game'' The 5 year old said, crooked teeth bare for his uncle Li to see and dimples so deep that made Harry freak out that his baby had some kind of hole in his face when he was born. 

''A game?'' Liam asked, eyebrows raised.

He wasn't too fond of games. Liam was a lawyer, games weren't really his thing. Before Danny, he was so uptight. At least since his favourite nephew was born, he was a little fun.

''Yup. It's like tag'' Danny said, jumping up and down. He left Liam there and dragged his daddy to the ticket counter. Harry patted his brother in-law's shoulder with a chuckle as he followed his husband and son to the ticket counter.

''Like tag?'' Liam muttered, looking up at the big neon red, green sign.

LASER TAG

==

''Hi there! Have you been here before!''

Liam held back a scoff at the overly excited guy that greeted them. He was obviously this chirpy because of his job. 

''No! It's my first time mister!'' Danny answered for all of them.

Niall ruffled Danny's hair and looked up to the employee there.

''It's his birthday'' Niall said with a grin.

The employee grinned back and crouched down to be eye level with Danny. ''Oh, it's your birthday? Then you get to wear the special gear'' 

Danny's blue eyes went wide. ''Really?'' he whispered, not believing it.

The employee nodded and stood up. ''Yup! It's green so i hope you like that colour'' The employee said and walked away. 

 

The employee came back with three regular vests and one green one. He handed the green one to Danny and gave them each a laser gun. Danny marveled the green vest for a few seconds before he put it on.

The employee, Louis, he told them, explained the rules. Since Danny was in it, they were playing a lower level and indoors. They were separated into two teams.

''I want to be with Uncle Li!'' Danny exclaimed, tugging his uncle's arm excitedly. Liam, who had no expression at all through the whole thing, smiled at the excited boy.

''Okay'' Liam nodded.

''And mister Louis, can you play please?'' Danny asked, eyes wide as he looked at the employee.

Louis laughed, ''I can't bud, I work here'' Louis shrugged.

''Besides Dan, it's two against three. Not really fair'' Harry explained.

Danny pouted, looking down. 

Niall and Harry exchanged looks and looked at Louis.

''Please'' Danny muttered, tugging at Louis pants now as he looked up with wide doe eyes, (something he got from daddy Niall).

Louis sighed and shrugged with a smile. ''Aww okay then buddy, I can be on you're team!'' He said and Danny started jumping excitedly.

Liam frowned. How about me! he wanted to scream but that would sound so childish.

''Well I guess one of us can't play then'' Liam muttered, handing his laser gun to Louis when Louis smirked at the serious faced lad.

''Not exactly'' He said and started to take out a walkie talkie.

''Zayn, come in. It's a code yellow'' Louis said, faking panic as he talked into the walkie talkie.

The three of them gave Louis confused expressions but Danny was too busy marveling his laser gun to take notice on what the grown ups were doing.

After a while, a tanned skin guy with black hair came running in with a laser tag gun and a baseball bat. Panting as he stopped in front of Louis. 

''Where's the alligator, Lou!'' He exclaimed, looking up.

''An Alligator. Code Yellow is an alligator warning'' Liam said out loud with a scoff. 

''It could happen!'' Louis' friend said, looking at Liam with wide eyes.

''Not in this country, in the middle of a city!'' Liam shot back, rolling his eyes. 

Louis nudged his friend. ''Forget it man, its this little boy's birthday and he wants me to play. You're taking his daddies team'' Louis explained. 

''So there is no alligator?'' He asked, confused.

Niall buried his face in Harry's shoulder to prevent him from laughing and Harry looked down at his shoes to stop the huge amused grin he had on.

Liam scoffed then, making Louis shoot him a dirty glare.

Liam glared back.

''Okay then'' He nodded and nodded towards Niall and Harry, who he assumed were the daddies since the blonde guy still had his head buried in the brunette's shoulder.

''I'm Zayn'' He introduced with a smile.

''Harry'' Harry said, nodding.

'' 'm Niall'' Niall said, smiling.

''I'm Danny!'' Danny jumped up, making his laser fun flail towards Louis and he caught it before it hit his face. Liam laughed at that and held his hand out to Zayn.

''I'm Liam'' He said.

''Liam'' Louis muttered and eyed the boy, laser tag gun tight in his grip.

==

''I'll go check there! I saw daddy's bright hair!'' Danny exclaimed, running towards the left and leaving Liam and Louis alone. They decided to just run. 

Easy win, don't you think? But Danny wanted to at least shoot someone so he was trying to catch one of his daddies or mister Zayn, as Danny called him.

''You seem to be enjoying this game aren't you?'' Louis commented with a smirk.

Liam rolled his eyes. ''It's exciting'' He muttered.

''Why are you even here'' Louis asked with a chuckle.

''Why do you even care'' Liam faked a chuckle and Louis frowned. Such a buzz kill. He was about to walk away when Liam asked him to wait.

Liam groaned. ''Sorry, I just. I'm not normally this grumpy'' He said.

''You don't say?'' Louis muttered.

''I'm not used to this. Games thingy, i don't know. I'm not good at it'' Liam muttered, embarrassed.

''Games thingy? Man, what are you on about?'' Louis asked,

''I don't know how to have fun okay! Danny wants a fun uncle, I'm trying to be that fun uncle but I'm not really succeeding aren't I?'' Liam asked, ducking under something. 

Louis started to walk backwards now, facing the confused guy in front of him with a tilt of his head.

''Too much fun can lead you to a work like this'' He pointed out.

Liam looked up then, a small smile on his lips. ''I don't have any fun''

''Then I can teach you'' Louis winked and without warning, he took Liam's hand in his and dragged him towards where Danny was. 

==

''Shoot Liam, dammit'' Louis muttered exasperatedly beside him.

''How!'' Liam whispered back.

''Pull the trigg- oh for god's sake!'' Louis whisper shouted and covered Liam's hand which was on the gun with his. Louis neared his face towards Liam, their cheeks almost touching as he guided the laser gun upwards. 

''Shoot'' Louis whispered, he wanted Liam to shoot. 

Liam was frozen.

This Louis guy was too close to him. Why was his closeness giving him goosebumps and his belly was doing somersaults and his heart rate was picking up.

What's going on!

''Liam'' Louis whispered.

Liam whipped his head to the side. The way this guy was whispering his name was too good for his liking. The way his name rolled off Louis' toungue was too.. too.. IT WAS JUST GOOD OKAY. 

His face was inches away from Louis now, the plan to shoot Harry long gone as he went nearer to the guy he met an hour ago.

Louis blinked, his cheeks were now a soft pink when Liam's brown eyes fixed themselves on Louis' light blue ones.

''AHAH!''

Their vests glowed in the darkness as the two of them got shot and they turned around so fast, they fell sideways. 

Niall laughed and blew the tip of his laser gun.

''Get a room'' the blonde shouted and left with a cackle that made Liam wonder if Harry ever questioned about that.

 

They finished the game and Danny's team lost. He had fun anyways because he jumped at his Uncle Li and gave him a sloppy kiss to the cheek. 

''Thank you Uncle Li! I had fun today'' He said and Liam hugged him tight, grinning. 

Louis gave him a thumbs up from behind the boy and Liam winked, making Louis avert his gaze somewhere else to conceal the blush at his cheeks.

Liam thought he went too far. 

''Well thanks guys, Danny had a great time'' Harry grinned, carrying his son up. He was surprisingly light for a 5 year old.

''No problem, we had fun too. Fist bump me buddy'' Zayn held his fist out for Danny and the boy bumped his fist with the guy.

''Here, call me if you want play again. I'll give you the green vest again'' Louis faked whispered to Danny as he held out a paper with his number scrawled on it. 

Liam was looking elsewhere and Niall nudged his step brother. 

''Take it'' He muttered and Liam looked at Niall with eyes wide. 

''Huh?'' he asked dumbly. 

Louis bit his lower lip and took Liam's hand, placing the paper in his grasp.

''Call me'' He muttered and Liam nodded, shocked. 

''He will Louis, see ya guys!'' Harry exclaimed with a laugh and let Niall guide a shocked Liam away from the two boys. 

==

''You think he would call?'' Louis muttered nervously.

Zayn chuckled and patted his best friend's shoulder. 

Louis iphone gave out a little ring and he took it out.

it was an unknown number. 

 

Hi Louis :) - Liam


End file.
